Kiss Me
by Kitten with a Quill
Summary: Pepper sings a song to Sunil to show him how she feels about him.


This was genius. I have the best way to tell him how I feel about him. Sunil Nevla, that's who I'm talking about. I approached my friend Zoe and announced, "Zoe, I need voice lessons."

* * *

Zoe told Russell, Minka, Vinnie and Penny that they should go to the park. It was part of my plan. She would tell Russell, Minka, Penny and Vinnie that she wanted to go to the park, and she'd exclude Sunil and I so that it will be just the both of us in the day camp. After my other friends left with Blythe to go to the park, Sunil went up to me and asked, "Why didn't Zoe invite us to the park too?"

"Oh, I guess she just was so eager to get some exercise that she forgot to invite us. You know dogs, they always need to go out once a while." I answered.

"So what should we do in the meantime?"

"I don't know." I lied. Of course I knew what I wanted to do, I just would wait a bit and then I could do what I was working on. Sunil took out his magic kit and worked on his tricks, and I took out a book and read.

Ten minutes later, I see Sunil taking a break from practicing. This was my chance to make sure everything goes the way I need it to.

"Hey, Sunil," I said. "Do you wanna hear a song?"

He replied, "Yes." And took off his cape and hat and put everything back in his magic kit.

I started singing the song _Kiss Me _ by _Sixpence None the Richer_ softly.

"_Kiss me out of the bearded barley _

_Nightly, beside the green green grass _

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step _

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._"

I blushed as red as a red rose.

"_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon's sparkling _

_So kiss me._"

I gazed into his eyes, hoping he would gaze into my eyes back.

"_Kiss me down by the broken tree house _

_Swing me upon it's hanging tyre _

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat _

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map _

"_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon's sparkling _

_So kiss me _

"_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon's sparkling._"

I then sang softly,

"_So kiss me _

_So kiss me _

_So kiss me._"

I took a short pause and went a bit closer to my crush.

"_So kiss me._"

I grinned sheepishly, hoping he would get the message. He quickly leaned in closer to me. I leaned in closer, but we were interrupted by someone entering the day camp. I turned my head and saw my owner. I backed away a little bit, blushed, and felt embarrassed. My owner picked me up and went out of the pet shop. I waved to Sunil and my face blushed.

* * *

I entered the Pet Shop. I was the last pet to arrive. All the pets were sitting together discussing something. I approached Sunil and whispered, "Psst. Psst." and waved to another direction. He got up and we both walked to the other side of the room.

"Well, Sunil," I whispered. "I want my kiss."

Sunil asked, "But how? Everyone else is here. We could be caught."

I thought for a moment and then pointed to a curtain. "We could go behind this curtain. It's a thick curtain so nobody could even see our shadow."

The mongoose started sweating. "I'm afraid of curtains."

I giggled. "Don't worry, I'll help you get over your fear."

I moved the curtain and Sunil and I went behind the curtain. We then closed it completely. Sunil got a nervous look on his face. Even though it's because of a bizarre fear, he still looked adorable.

"Don't focus on the curtains." I whispered to him. "Try to focus on me instead."

He nodded. He moved his head closer to mine, and I kissed his lips. I felt a jolt of electricity going through me, and I enjoyed the energy going through me. We broke it off and I blushed madder than ever. We both lied down and cuddled for a few minutes.


End file.
